


Secret Talents

by Pinxku



Series: The world of Avengers (mainly Tony Centric) [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Family Fluff, Kinda, Not Beta Read, Piano, Post-Avengers (2012), Secret Talent, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Plays Piano, Tony Stark Sings, Tony Stark likes hot chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinxku/pseuds/Pinxku
Summary: Tony has a secret talent that the team doesn't know about.The team finds out (and they love it)





	Secret Talents

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea of Tony knowing how to talk Italy or play piano so I made a fic
> 
> Kinda proud of this, :D
> 
> If you know any fics that have Tony talking different languages Id like to know.
> 
> Some fluff after watching endgame 
> 
> Enjoy!

Tony was stressed. He hasn't slept in 3 days and just returned from an important (and boring) SHIELD meeting. He has 3 different projects that have to be done by Friday.

Usually, when stressed he would lock himself in the workshop and finish his projects for SHIELD or SI or just his teammates that he definitely wasn't mother-henning thank you very much. He just made sure everyone was happy that they had everything they needed and- okay shus now brain. 

Right so yeah he usually would work when stressed because working, fixing, creating was fun. It was relaxing and familiar and he loved it.

But today was not one of those usual days. Today was that special day when he would take off the fabulous black suit and red tie and replace it with fluffy socks and a warm black [T-Shirt](https://m.aliexpress.com/item/32851464672.html?trace=wwwdetail2mobilesitedetail&productId=32851464672&productSubject=Round-Neckline-Thin-Loose-Loose-Plus-Size-Genius-Periodic-Table-Funny-Joke-Science-Pun-T-Shirt) with a science pun ('Ge-Ni-U-S' the periodic table never lies' with the word Genius created with the elements from the periodic table.) And comfortable black sweatpants.

Instead of sleeping as a normal person would. He then goes to the kitchen where he prepares delicious hot chocolate(the way human Jarvis did for him when he was a kid) and goes to sit by his mothers piano in the common room.

It's a miracle he hasn't broken it yet because of the last two pianos he had back in Malibu home were not that lucky.

He then sips his drink and admires the beautiful black piano before starting to play.

* * *

The team was returning from a long SHIELD meeting. Tony had already left with his suit leaving them to ride on the Quinjet. They were all sitting in the hull except Clint who was flying.

"That meeting was so boring and pointless ugh, " he whined from the front.

Steve ever the responsible adult that he is. Shoots the archer his disapproving Captain America look.

"These meetings are Important Clint you should know that." He scolds but everyone knew that even the good captain had looked bored during the meeting.

"Ay, I agree with Friend Clint. That was indeed very boring. Usually, the man of irons remarks keeps me well entertained" Thor booms loudly.

"Tony has been very unusually un-hyper verbal" Natasha admits slightly worriedly. 

"He has been working a lot lately I think, we should check on him that dummy always forgets his own health" Bruce suggests fondly.

They all agree and wait silently for the jet to land.

 ✿✿✿

They land on the avenger's towers landing pad and shuffle around a little changing from their suits to more casual clothing.

As they start to look for the resident genius they expect to find him once again in his lab. Instead, they hear a piano and soft singing in their common room. They exchange curious glances with each other and start heading for the room the sound comes from.

The closer they get the clearer every word is the beautiful music drawing them closer.

_"Try to remember the kind of September when grass was green..."_

They were surprised to see Tony sitting by the piano his back to them singing beautifully his hand flying around the keys with meaning.

They were all captured by the sound nobody dared to move or make a sound too afraid to break the magical moment. When Tony finally finishes the room remains silent until Clint breaks it.

"Woah dude" Nat facepalms while Tony twists around with lightning speed his eyes huge.

* * *

 

 Tony had been eyes closed relaxed letting his hands glide across the keys and singing the song his mother had always loved and has taught him. He knew other songs too but he loved this one the best.

When the song is finished he remains still enjoying the silence until he hears Clint behind him. He can see Nat facepalm as he twists around to see his  _Team_ standing and staring at him with the awed look on their faces.

_Damn it_

"How long have you been there?" He asks his voice just a little too high for his own liking.

"Not long enough... Tony that was so beautiful I didn't know you could play" Bruce finally snapping from his awed trance.

"My mom used to play" Tony explains blushing slightly 

"I agree with friend Banner that was quite magical" Thor booms Big goofy smile on his face as the others nod in agreement. Tony was blushing now not used to such genuine compliments.

"Could you play more? Clint asks and all of their faces lit up with such hope begging for more from the flattered genius.

Tony stares at them for a moment thinking before nodding and turning around back to the piano starting to play a new song and singing.

Everyone sat down listening to him play once again mesmerized by his voice.

-Fin-

 

**Author's Note:**

> So that was that hopefully, you enjoyed.
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO!
> 
> I wanna write more so plz send me avengers prompts. (Hoping Tony centric)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, Come say hi or give prompts on Tumbler name is Pinxku22 
> 
> Please Leave a comment and kudos if u can! Thank you for reading!


End file.
